Harry Potter and The Forgotten House
by dvsOne
Summary: Post-DH AU, Starts directly after the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry receives a letter from Gringotts delivered in a most unusual manner, learning of the true Potter legacy, and who his real friends and allies are. Harry/Multi. Mature for a reason (eventually)
1. An Ancient Advisor

This is a Post-canon AU story told immediately after The Battle Of Hogwarts with some small changes:

Fred survives and the twins are whole and not "saint-like"

Tonks and Remus also survive, although I'm not sure if they will be together or not at this point.

It goes without saying that I'm just playing in the wonderful sandbox that Ms. Rowling lets all of us play in.

I am rating this MA just to be safe. We will be dealing with Harry/Multi eventually.

* * *

**An Ancient Advisor**

Harry wandered through the wreckage, stepping over bodies, skirting pools of blood, and mangled bits and pieces of Merlin knows what or whom. He felt sick that all this destruction was because of a prophecy, that the idiot Tom had believed it, and as much as he didn't want to admit it, so did he.

Harry sat down heavily, he didn't know what to do next, he had defeated Voldemort, the most powerful lunatic in recent history… and all he wanted to do was rest. His brain, however, kept asking what's next? What could Harry do with his life? He had thought he wanted to be an Auror, but with Voldemort dead, it just didn't seem to be that appealing anymore. He was tired and just wanted to sleep, free from dreams and prophesies, to fall into Morpheus's quiet embrace and be still.

Unconsciously, he leaned to his right and jumped almost a foot in the air as his head collided with a soft shoulder. Heart racing, he turned and saw that Hermione had sat next to him. Hermione looked at him for a moment and then smiled, "Sorry Harry, didn't mean to startle you, but I have been sitting here for five minutes"

Oh, had he been here that long already?

"No problem, 'Mione, I was just lost in my thoughts."

She cocked her head and studied him. She leaned forward and took his hands, pulling him up. "Come, Harry, let's get you away from all this and get you some rest"

Sweeter words Harry had never heard. He stood up and let her guide him through the rubble, up the stairs to the Gryffindor Common Room. She maneuvered him to a couch and he laid down, she positioned herself so his head was in her lap. She looked down at him and said, "shhh, I'll keep watch over you. Sleep now, Harry, and I'll be right here when you wake up."

Harry slept, although his dreams were far from restful:

_He stood in a field, surveying a wheat crop with a forest to the east, separating him from a castle in the distance. He heard a great boom, and a beautiful, but cruel voice rang out across the landscape, "Free at last!" The wind howled and the trees shook, but Harry stood still, unable to move. The landscape shifted and blurred, and he staggered at the sudden heat. Harry stood before a massive anvil and forge and watched a leather-clad figure drop a glowing metal rod down on the anvil. The ringing of his ears subsided. Without turning around, the blacksmith spoke over his shoulder in a deep, gravelly voice, "Learn your heritage, boy and then come and find me."_

Harry woke with a start, lifted his head and found his face planted right into the underside of Hermione's sensually soft left breast. He froze, not sure what to do, and then a soft voice said, "I'm glad you finally made your acquaintance, would you like to meet her twin?"

Harry just backed up and stammered out a quick apology, before getting up and almost flying to the bathroom, his face so red, you could have mistaken him for a Weasley. After relieving himself, Harry stood in front of the mirror, inspecting his face, where it had been planted right in the underside of Hermione's bosom. Harry was mortified, but still rather intrigued. Harry hadn't realized just how shapely Hermione had become. True, she didn't have the more-than-full-figured rack of Susan Bones, but she wasn't a twig like Ginny either.

"She's your best friend, besides, she's with Ron now," he told himself. By the way, where had Ron gone off to? Harry didn't remember seeing him after the battle. Tiptoeing out of the bathroom, Harry had almost made it to the common room entrance when he felt a firm hand on his arm. He looked back and Hermione had him. He looked down, struggling to look at the floor and not her wonderful chest, while his face burned.

"Harry, look at me," Hermione said as she lifted his head by his chin. "It's okay, it was nothing to be embarrassed about… besides, I kinda liked it…"

Harry just goggled at her, completely at a loss for words. "But, what about you and Ron?"

Hermione's lovely eyes, normally a beautiful shade of chocolate, flashed amber like molten firewhiskey. "That fucking traitorous toerag? You mean, Ron, who abandoned us during the search for the horcruxes? The one who I'm now certain was using Love Charms on me?" Hermione's voice grew cold and furious, "I sat there last night, wondering why I suddenly had feelings for you and not for Ron. It was a long night, and I said I would keep watch, so I sat and thought about it. Harry… Ron and I did nothing but fight until last year when I suddenly started liking him. And then Ron left while we were hunting the horcruxes, and we danced that night and I felt happier than I can ever remember feeling. Then Ron came back and it was like that dance never happened. I didn't put two and two together until around 2am when Neville showed up."

Harry was still a bit in shock over hearing Hermione curse for the first time that he could ever recall, and his head was spinning, but Hermione wasn't finished either.

"Neville came and found me and told me that Ron and his mum had died during the fighting. At that point, it all became clear. When a wizard or witch dies, their charms will fail immediately, since their magic no longer powers the Charm. Molly," Hermione's voice dripped with venom, "taught her little Ronniekins how to apply Love Charms so her precious little boy could rut with a witch and produce Molly some little sprogs." Hermione shuddered, "I nearly vomited right then and there, but remembered you were in my lap. So we won't have to deal with that witch or her son anymore. Neville said Ron did himself in by panicking during the battle, firing off cutting curses, managing to hit his mum and then bounced one off a mirror and back at himself. Neville is out searching for Ginny, she seems to have disappeared after the battle. "

Harry just stared at her, unable to process much beyond the fact she wasn't in love with Ron. His heart sang with joy, even as his fists balled in fury at what Molly and Ron had done. He stood there, just staring and desperately tried to figure out what he could possibly say to such a set of revelations.

Exploding in anger seemed the only thing he could do. "I would kill him if the git hadn't already done himself in! How dare he do that to you, it's not right, it's not fair, it's not …"

Harry trailed off as Hermione approached and put a finger to his lips. She hugged him tightly, nestled her head in the crook of his shoulder, and told him to be quiet. Harry just stood there and let himself be hugged, he never realized just how damn good it felt to get a "Hermi-Hug"… Hermione shifted her head, and whispered in his ear, "Harry, just hold me". Instinctively, Harry wrapped his arms around her, enveloping her, holding her body closer than he ever dared before.

Harry would have happily stayed in that hug forever, except that a rather unusual bird swooped into the common room through the broken windows and perched right on a bookshelf only a foot to Harry's right. The "bird" if that's what you could call it, was something out of myth, out of a long-forgotten tale. It looked like a huge jet-black owl with black wings tipped in flaming red feathers. Four claws on each leg with gold metallic talons and an armored gold beak. Its eyes were round and golden, without pupils. Around its neck on a slim golden chain, hung a medallion with a stylized G engraved in it, and in its claw, it held a roll of parchment with a golden seal.

"Umm… Hermione, what's that?"

Hermione unwrapped herself from Harry, and Harry's body moaned in protest. She turned and gasped. Hermione said in awe and just a touch of fear, "Harry, that's a Strix! I thought they were extinct!"

Harry frowned, "I don't remember covering them in Care of Magical Creatures."

Hermione explained, "We wouldn't have covered them, they are practically a legend. The Greeks thought they were humans, punished by the Gods for being cannibals, but the Romans used them as the personal messenger birds of the Emperor. Emperor Gaius Marius was particularly fond of sending his personal Strix flying over the battlefield, so his enemies would know that he was close and despair. "

"That's really… umm… cool… but what's with the medallion?"

"Harry, that's a Gringotts symbol! Why would they be sending you a message?"

Hermione slowly reached forward to take the parchment. The Strix's eyes flamed, and it snapped its metal beak at Hermione and hissed. Hermione backed up slowly and the great bird straightened up and stared at Harry once more. Taking the hint, Harry moved around Hermione and slowly reached for the parchment. The Strix offered the parchment up and Harry took it.

Harry and Hermione moved to a table and unrolled the scroll.

_To Harry James Potter, Vanquisher of the Dark Lord,_

_The Goblin Nation owes you a debt of gratitude for what you have done this day. We have been monitoring certain vaults and when they indicated a change of ownership from the House of Slytherin to you, Mr. Potter, we knew you had been successful in defeating Tom Marvolo Riddle. _

_Along with the vaults changing ownership, you are now of age and need to claim your Potter Family heritage as well. It is imperative you visit Gringotts at your earliest possible convenience, there is much to discuss._

_The medallion is a Gringotts portkey, hold it along with another person of your choosing who may accompany you, just put a drop of your blood onto the medallion to activate it._

_This bird is a Strix, a war bird kept exclusively by the leaders of the warriors of the Goblin Nation. Your defeat of the Dark Lord, by unanimous consent, has earned you a place of honor in the halls of the Goblin Citadel. This bird presented itself at the Citadel and requested to join you, a rare recognition of your achievements, even amongst the Goblin Warriors. Offer the Strix fresh blood from your finger, and you and he will have sworn an oath of allegiance to each other. _

_Respectfully,_

_Ragnok_

_Executive Director of Gringotts_

Harry glanced over that the fearsome bird and slowly walked over, and using his wand, sliced his index finger on his left-hand open and offered it to the bird. The Strix considered him carefully, Harry felt like it was looking into his eyes and deep down into his soul, taking his measure. The great bird bowed its head low and, ever so precisely, licked a delicate tongue along his finger, drawing his digit further into his mouth, until it snicked its beak and pierced his finger. A blood red light instantly issued forth from the bite, filling the room and bathing Harry with a renewed sense of strength, purpose, and clarity of thought. Harry didn't even flinch, for his brain was overwhelmed in the same moment, by an ancient intelligence, a deeply masculine voice rumbling alongside his consciousness.

**Well met, Warrior. I have seen your deeds, and you have been judged worthy. **

"Hello, my name is Harry Potter."

**And I am Tiberius the Elder, of the BloodWing Legion. Does your mate have a name as well?**

"Umm… her name is Hermione Granger, but she's not my mate!"

Hermione cocked an eyebrow, and in a voice that demanded the unvarnished truth asked, "Did it assume I was your… mate?!"

Harry, having just proven that he could survive the best a Dark Lord could throw at him, panicked. "Umm… _He_ asked what my mate's name is"

**Your feelings towards her are strong and firm in their convictions.**

"Not helping, Tiberius."

Hermione stared at the war bird, "is Tiberius… talking… to you?"

Harry responded with a shrug, "I can hear him in my head, it's like how I would imagine an ancient deity would sound like."

"That's incredible, Harry, he's magnificent", Hermione breathed in awe and wonder at the apparently non-extinct warbird in front of her.

"His name is Tiberius the Elder, of the BloodWing Legion," Harry informed her.

Hermione eyes focused back on Harry and then drifted upwards to his hair. "Ummm, Harry? Did you know that you've got a stripe of red hair behind your left ear?"

"What?!" Harry darted to a mirror on the wall and inspected his reflection.

**Peace, young warrior. It is a sign of our bond. You are one of us. Welcome, brother, to the BloodWing Legion of the Strix.**

* * *

Please rate and review, this is by far the most nerve-wracking thing I've ever done, to put this online. I have several chapters written and a pretty long outline of what I want to happen, although I will admit to being stymied in parts. It is my hope that you, dear readers, will be able to help me forge a path forward.


	2. An Unholy Alliance Over Breakfast

Hermione stared at the tableau before her, Harry, her best friend and… perhaps more, and alongside him, a creature from myth and time near-forgotten. She shook her head, just another day in the life of Harry Potter, something she should be used to by now. Nevertheless, the past two days have been a lot to take in.

Harry's stomach suddenly rumbled so loudly that even Hermione glanced down and Tiberius ruffled his feathers. "Umm… I haven't eaten since… umm… I honestly don't remember."

Hermione took his hand and led him to the common room door, "we can head down to the kitchens and see if there's anything we can scrounge up."

"Umm, what about Tiberius, and the Gringotts letter?"

**See to yourself, young one. I will go hunting, for our kind must hunt our own food. Just call for me in your mind and I will join you, where-ever you should be.**

In a red flash of flames and light, he disappeared. Harry and Hermione both stood there, slack-jawed as wisps of smoke outlined where Tiberius had just been perched. "Did he just Apparate?" whispered Harry sidelong to Hermione.

"Don't be silly, Harry. No one can apparate in or out of Hogwarts except the Headmaster, it's in… "

"_Hogwarts: A History_, I know, Hermione, I did read it," Harry said as he glanced at her, amused at her gobsmacked face. "I just figured, since the Strix were thought to be extinct, perhaps Hogwarts wards don't work on him, or that he has similar powers as Fawkes."

Hermione's jaw snapped shut as she considered this. Nodding, she just pointed at the door and they walked out. Down the corridor, they encountered few people, mostly small knots of people talking in hushed tones. "Everyone's still in shock", whispered Hermione. "It's hard to believe the war is over, it's like waking up from a nightmare. From what Neville told me, the last year was hell on earth for the students here."

Harry groaned… he remembered that he hadn't faced the Hogwarts elves since Dobby died. Sighing, he tickled the underside of the pear on the portrait outside of the kitchens, and it swung open. Harry was immediately buried under a tide of joyous house-elves, all shouting "Harry Potter killed the Dark Weenie, Huzzah! Huzzah! Huzzah!"

Hermione found a flailing Harry arm and pulled him free. Standing up, she helped him dust off his outfit, while the house-elves celebrated all around them. Laughing, Harry thanked Hermione and observed the house-elves were all a bit more than tipsy judging from the piles of butterbeer bottles all around the kitchen.

"Any way we can get breakfast?", Harry asked the room.

Before Harry could blink, the stoves lit up, butterbeer bottles disappeared, and the house-elves were racing to grab dozens of eggs, rashers of bacon, rolls of sausage links, and mountains of potatoes.

The elves show Harry and Hermione to the end of a kitchen table, and heaps of food started being paraded towards them. Harry grabs at least two portions of everything in sight, and even Hermione took much more than her usual serving.

The kitchen door swings open again and Hogwarts most famous twins walk in.

"Hiya Harry! Hiya Hermione! Mind if we sit down?", the twins ask in their perfect unison.

"Hi Fred, Hi George. Pull up a seat!"

A shout of glee from the elves drew Harry's attention.

"Masters Gred and Forge are back! Quick, get them plates!", one of the more senior looking house-elves ordered.

"So, what have you two been up to since yesterday?"

"After the battle-"  
"-we went to check on the shop-"  
"to see how it fared."  
"There was a rumour-"  
"that Fiendfyre was set loose-"  
"In Diagon Alley. "  
"Unfortunately, everything was-"  
destroyed, the building-"  
"collapsed in the street."

Harry's head moved like he was watching a tennis match before shaking his head and asking if the twins had been told about their mom and Ron. The twins became very sober, each nodding yes.

"Ginny found us-"  
"told us what happened."  
"Harry, she also told us-"  
"that she suspects she-"  
"was under the effects of-"  
"a love charm, placed by-"  
"our insane mother."

Hermione spoke up, "Ron and your mum had me under a love charm as well. I think Molly used Love Charms because it leaves no evidence, unlike love potions. However, Charms only work so long as the caster is alive, unlike Enchantments which are permanent or true Wizards curses, which can be blood-based and will last as long as there are heirs to the original caster."

"Hermione if we've never-"  
"said it before,-"  
(In unison) "you're scary smart!"

Hermione winked at the boys and preened, "Gents, you have no idea".

"Hermione and Harry, we feel-"  
"that we need to-"  
"apologize for our family's"  
"mental behaviour."  
"There are some who-"  
"call us crazy-"  
"and they might be right-"  
"but we would never use-"  
"love charms on anyone, and-"  
"we feel we owe you two-"  
"a debt that we must pay-"  
"on behalf of our family."

Harry stood up, "Thank you gentlemen. Hermione just told me about all this as well and I'm still trying to process it. However, I refuse to hold you two responsible for the sins of your family. They have already paid the ultimate price and there's no use in doing anything else. That said, Hermione and I need to run an errand, can you run interference for us? We'd rather not tell anyone where we are headed."

"You can always-"  
"count on us-"  
"for mischief-"  
"mayhem-"  
"and misdirection!"

Harry grinned, "and to crib a line from a song, You ain't seen nothin' yet!"

Harry mentally gathered himself and in his mind, called out, "TIBERIUS!"

An eerie, keening cry echoed around the kitchen, enveloping all but Harry with a sense of foreboding and dread. Then, in the middle of the table, there was a dark red flash of flame and Tiberius appeared, wings outstretched with his signature red flames licking out along the bloodred edges of his wings.

Fred and George, having screamed like little girls and fallen out of their seats, slowly picked themselves up. Amazed, they stared at the great war bird, who had folded his wings and just glared imperiously down at them and then at Harry.

Harry heard a deep, rumbling chuckle reverberating in his head.

**Heh, heh, heh. That never gets old. **

"What the-"  
"and where the-"  
"bloody hell did it-"  
"come from?"

Harry tried to keep a straight face, but it was too much. The twins' reaction was priceless. Harry laughed, savoring the emotion, relishing in the pure joy of the moment. Finally getting himself under control, Harry introduced Tiberius to the twins and explained where the great war bird had come from. Harry then made the twins vow to keep the Strix a secret until Harry revealed him.

They sat and had breakfast, the four of them famished over the events of the past 48 hours. Fred and George kept up a running commentary, pointed out various elves in the kitchen that they had helped them over the years. Hermione was astonished at how many times and various ways that the elves had helped "Masters Gred and Forge" pull off stunts and jokes. When an elf refilled the twin's pumpkin juice and then stand back as the hair each appeared to catch fire in a brilliant orange flame that reached five feet up. Seeing the twins pranked by an elf with one of their own potions had Harry and Hermione howling with laughter. Fred introduced Puck, the house elf who had helped Fred and George pull off their most daring and brazen pranks.

Puck was startled when Harry stuck out his hand and shook the little elf's hand.

"Thank you Puck, we needed a good laugh to start the morning."

Looking at Hermione, he asked if she was ready. Resolutely, she said, "As long as we have each other, I will be ready for anything"

* * *

A/N: A short chapter, I know. Bear with me, the next chapter will be longer. I'm still fleshing out some of the setup as I progress further into my story. Trying to avoid painting myself into a corner too early. Wish me luck!


	3. A History Revised and Heritage Revealed

A Heritage Revealed

Harry then stretched out his arm, offering it to Hermione. Hermione took it and they joined hands on the medallion as Harry sliced his hand with his wand.

A familiar tug from somewhere behind his navel, a sensation of spinning and then of, what Harry could later only describe as tunneling, Harry and Hermione were neatly deposited on the floor of a large chamber. The chamber had a marble floor inlaid with intricate runic patterns, and an even number of columns surrounded the chamber holding up a delicately filigreed dome of wrought gold.

A goblin in battle armor strode forth from shadows and halted in front of Harry. Taking his fist, he closed it over his chest and bowed. "Warrior Potter, you and your mate are welcome in the Citadel of the Goblin Nation."

Hermione poked Harry in the side but said nothing. Harry bowed in return, "We are honored to be here. How shall I address you?"

"I am Captain Kurlok, Ironclaw Company of the 2nd Golden Fist Battalion. Chief Ragnok is expecting you. Please follow me."

Cpt. Kurlok turned smartly and led Harry and Hermione to an ornate door of gold, inscribed with hundreds of small, intricate runes. Cpt. Kurlok struck the butt of his spear on the floor, once, twice, three times. The doors opened silently, to reveal a long hall, with a path of copper from one end to the other, reflecting the pale flames of the werelights set into the wall, and a single goblin sat behind a massive table at the far end.

The Captain stopped and addressed them, "This is as far as I go, Chief Ragnok will see you now. It's been an honor to meet you. May your claws be ever sharp, Warrior Potter."

Harry nodded, not sure of the proper reply, mentally noting that he needed to research this later and cursed Dumbledore for allowing History of Magic to be the world's most useless class.

Tiberius whispered in Harry's head, **Chin up, shoulders back, and walk like the warrior you are!**

Harry steeled himself and walked forward, with Hermione a half-step behind. Nearing the end of the hall, Harry saw a large table with two chairs in front of it and a wizened goblin occupied the seat opposite the chairs.

"Warrior Potter! The Goblin Nation welcomes you. It has been generations since a human has walked these hallowed halls. Normally we would have this meeting in one of the offices of Gringotts, but your status as a Warrior, chosen by a Strix, makes it a matter of honour that we meet as brothers."

Ragnok flashed his shark-tooth grin and indicated the seats before him. Harry and Hermione sat down and Strix perched on the back of Harry's chair. "It is good to see Tiberius with a Warrior once more, he has grown restless without one."

Another Strix flashed into being, this time with deep purple flames, perched on Ragnok's chair. Ragnok reached up to stroke the enormous war bird, "This is Maximus, he has been with me for over 148 years, since the 6th goblin war, choosing me on the battlefield before I took up the throne. " Ragnok steepled his long, gnarled fingers and stared at Harry. "Let me impress upon you the gravity of a Strix pairing. You will grow even more in power and strength, your mind will grow keener, more focused, you will be able to see further distances than you ever thought possible, and you will have the endurance of the mighty Strix. Your lifespan will be longer, you and your life-bonded mates. A Strix will guard you and your family and guide you in wisdom." Ragnok stared intently at Harry and raised a finger to emphasize his next point, "Ignore his counsel at your peril."

Hermione quirked her eyebrow at the statement, but otherwise, didn't move a muscle.

Ragnok snapped his fingers and a folder appeared in front of his place and another appeared between Harry and Hermione. "This is a summary of the Potter Family holdings, currently valued at 52 million galleons in liquid assets, with investments in both wizard and muggle industries valued over 326 million galleons. The folder also holds your parent's last will and testament. I would suggest reading it later, as it has a personal message to you. You have also inherited the Potter Family Grimoire, which is housed in Potter Manor." Hermione gave an excited squeak, and Harry just gave her a quizzical glance. Hermione mouthed, "later."

"For your feat of Vanquishing the one who stylized himself as Lord Voldemort, the rights of the House of Gaunt pass to you. The House of Gaunt was the last direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin. The House of Gaunt ruined itself over generations, descending into paranoia and madness, convinced that even Salazar's blessing had turned on them. The is virtually nothing left to the name of Gaunt except for the Gaunt Family Grimoire, handcrafted by Slytherin himself, as the legend goes. However, we have not been able to locate it in over a century. Also, magic will not recognize you as Gaunt family blood, their line is truly dead."

The next item to appear when Ragnok snapped his fingers was a small bowl on an elaborate pedestal with a golden knife laying in the bowl. Ragnok explained that while his parents will did specify that Harry was to receive the Lordship, the Goblins needed to confirm that it was, in fact, his bloodright. Ragnok asked Harry to slice his right hand and let the blood drip into the bowl. Harry lifted the knife, and knowing that he was being observed, cut his hand without making a sound or flinching. When enough blood had spilled so the bottom of the bowl was covered, Ragnok waved his hand and the cut was healed perfectly, along with the earlier cut for the medallion. Slowly, golden runes appeared at the base of the pedestal and then a second row of runes appeared. Ragnok read the runes, eyes wide, his jaw slowly falling open. Reading the runes again, he shook his head in apparent amazement, then summoned another goblin, whispered a message to him of some importance, since the messenger departed at a near run.

Ragnok addressed Harry, "Warrior Potter, the Lordship test has shown us that you have two heritages. The first, the Potter Family Lordship, we expected, but the second heritage is quite unexpected. I have sent a researcher to retrieve the details." The researcher soon came back with another, much more ancient tome and laid it in front of the Chief. Reaching out, Ragnok opened the tome slowly and began to read out loud.

_This is the last will and testament of Lord Hadrian Hephaestus, the Fifth Founder of Hogwarts. _

_I have entrusted my will to the Goblin Nation because I fear that Salazar Slytherin's jealousy has overwhelmed him and he will attempt to take my dear Rowena and my dear Helga from me, and thereby destroying what Hogwarts was originally intended to be. Since I have not altered the above line, then I would assume that my fears have been realized._

_Before I get into the contents of the will, it is necessary to share my story:_

_The Hephaestus Family are descendants of the original Hephaestus, an inventor and blacksmith of such skill, his story was woven into Greek Mythology. The skills of the family have been passed down through generations, each working to make further inventions and contributions to society, both magical and mundane. _

_In our youth, the family provided any magical training and each family specialized in different aspects of magic. But Magic itself did not intend to stay within families and as more magic practitioners grew, it became obvious that there was much more magic in the world than any of the families knew. Hedgewitches healed the sick, traveling circuses performed feats that defied the natural laws, and even some charlatans appeared to have some magic up their sleeves. It was an explosion of magical gifts and the families formed an alliance to seek out and help or stop those who were using magic. The families of Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and my own family, Hephaestus, each charged their eldest children with this task. _

_For years we traveled as a group, there was Godric of Gryffindoor, who was brash and brave, and excelled in combat magic and transfiguration. Rowena of Ravenclaw, who was wise and excelled in weather and healing magic, with an ear for languages. Helga of Hufflepuff, who was a great lover of the outdoors and knew every herb and plant, and had a connection with all creatures. Salazar of Slytherin was clever and quick and was a natural at potions and diplomacy, smoothing out situations when those we encountered were wary of our offers of help, or our censures of warning. _

_We roamed the islands, finding magic users and training them according to their talents, and sometimes we admonished or even fought against rogue witches and wizards who didn't feel that we had the authority or audacity to insist their talents could not be used for deceit or with malice intent. As the season progressed, our group became more than a little familiar with each other. Our constant company took root in our hearts and I was besotted with Rowena. Our discussions would run late into the night, often ending without any words at all. In time, I asked for Rowena's hand in marriage, but she entreated me to wait. That night she brought Helga to our bed and confessed that she had feelings to Helga as well. Helga had been trying to win Godric's heart, but it was clear he was in love with another, the Le Fay witch who lived in the flatlands to the south. Helga despaired, for she was the only child of Hufflepuff and was magically bound to produce an heir. Salazar was already betrothed to, and quite taken with, the eldest Gaunt daughter. Rowena begged me to take Helga as a consort and protect her life and magic by giving her an heir. I refused, saying that House Hephaestus would never accept a consort, but another wife would acceptable. Equals, all. _

_Another season passed, and we felt our mission accomplished. I brought Rowena and Helga to our family home and they were welcomed with open arms. Godric went south to woo the Le Fay daughter and Salazer settled down with the Gaunt girl. Rowena bore me a daughter, a beautiful girl named Livia and Helga got her heir, a handsome boy named Alexander. We spend our days training our children and enjoying a peaceful life. We often got together with Godric, and his wife Meredith, great-great-granddaughter of the witch Morgana, whose downfall was brought about by the ancestors of the Salazar family. Godric and Meredith gave birth to a son, Edmund. _

_Godric was the happiest I had ever seen him, he rejoiced in his family until tragedy struck and Meredith caught dragon pox and passed away when Edmund was 5. Godric threw himself into the task of raising the boy and was steadfast, his love for his boy unshakeable. He often came to our castle and Edmund and Livia and Alexander were constant playmates._

_Salazar turned up unexpectedly, his wife Ophelia having died giving birth to a son. The Gaunts had taken the boy, raising him, as Salazar was in no fit state to parent. We never even learned the boy's name, as Salazar would not speak of him. Rowena and Helga slowly worked with Salazar to bring him back from the brink of despair, slowly coaxing the bright and clever wizard back from the crushing agony of losing his love. He was never quite the same, but he began to discuss his purpose in the world, and he came upon an idea. Those hedgewitches and informal wizards had children and they would need training. Salazar began to refine the idea with Rowena and Helga and eventually convinced Godric this would be a worthy endeavor. _

_When my wives and our friends, came to me with their plan for a magical school to train up our own and other future generations, I became excited. I felt this would be the place to find and train apprentices and to encourage innovation and invention to bring society into a new golden age. _

_With my family's help and an unlimited, indefinite lease of the land that Hogwarts is to be built on as well as the use of the quarry used to build the school, the goblins finished building in four years. The five of us spent the next two years weaving enchantments upon the castle, to imbue it with purpose and the ability to alter itself to the needs of the school. The school itself drew strength from its position on the earth, built over the most powerful ley lines for thousands of leagues, and from the faculty and students themselves. Woven into the very stones, an enchantment that made the act of learning felt and absorbed by the castle, this was our greatest achievement for Hogwarts._

_Rowena created the mechanism by which students would be found and invited. However, we didn't know how to sort the students into our individual houses. Godric's grandfather provided the solution, telling us about a Gryffindor family heirloom, Merlin's own hat. On each of our heads, the hat was placed, and the hat learned of each of our preferences. It was the hat that suggested that not only have house identities but give each house a specific area of the castle. We had just been planning on separating the students by year and gender, but this seemed a much better solution. _

_Rowena chose the west side of the castle, up on the fifth floor for her house common room. Helga choose the first level basement, alongside the Hogwarts kitchens, Gryffindor chose the top floors of the Grand Staircase tower, and Salazar created an underwater common room accessible from the dungeons. I choose the third floor as the entrance to the Hephaestus common room. Students passed through a series of descending passages and rooms to reach the common rooms and dormitories that formed the top two floors of the boathouse. The common room enjoyed spectacular views of the moor, and in the warmer months, it opened up to an outdoor terrace. Down beside the boathouse, I placed my forge and workshop, accessible from the boathouse stairs, or by a secret passage from the Hephaestus common room. _

_For the last two decades we have labored, building the school's traditions and curriculum. It was one of my greatest joys in life to see our first graduating class of eighth years, all headed off for apprenticeships! _

_In this last year, Salazar, whom I have always considered to be one of my best friends, has withdrawn from the rest of us. He spent all his time translating ancient family scrolls and muttering about her return to power. Last week, Helga came to me in our personal quarters, whose secret entrance is behind the second to last suit of armor in the Armour Gallery (just shake the hand of the suit of armour's left hand and whisper "Unitatis" .) Helga was outraged, Salazar had tried to force himself upon her, claiming that he was in love with her and that they needed to get rid of me so that they could be together. Helga saw the madness in his eyes, and to bide for time, she asked him what he intended to do with Rowena. Salazar licked his lips and said the more the merrier. At that point, Helga stunned him and ran to our quarters, where not even Salazar could enter without invitation. _

_Salazar came to the door, started ranting and raving, completely unhinged. He begged, cajoled, threatened and harassed my wives through the door, claiming that his blood was purer, that his family is more powerful, and that he would even forgive Helga for bringing "Mudbloods" into the school. He claimed Helga should have been his, that she promised she would never leave him in his time of grief. Helga screamed back at him, rejecting him and his friendship. Salazar stopped and, in a cold voice, promised a curse upon the House of Hephaestus. Salazar left and disappeared within the school. Godric and I searched the entire school but never found where he had hidden. We knew he was still here, for the wards would have told us if he had left the school grounds. Messages written in blood started appearing on the walls, taunting us to find him in his "Chamber of Secrets." _

_Months passed, the messages stopped. Then at the end of term feast, he strode into the Great Hall at dinner and announced that he was giving Rowena and Helga one last chance to join him before he destroyed their husband. He said they had one week to send their patronuses to him, or we would feel his wrath. _

_I do not know what Salazar intends, but Rowena and Helga urged me to create a binding will and hide it. I have brought my will to the Goblins, giving them a book of my family's forging secrets in return for them safeguarding the family fortune, my will, and a promise to help the next Lordship of Hephaestus. _

_Lord Hadrian Hephaestus_

_Founder of Hogwarts_

_Head of the Hephaestus Hippogriffs _

Chief Ragnok looked up at this point, "Before I get into the will, do you have any questions?"

Hermione asked, "Why have we never heard of Hadrian Hephaestus or ever heard of the fifth house? I've never seen any mention of him or the house in _Hogwarts: A History_? What did Salazar's curse do?"

Ragnok thought for a long time before answering, "I believe Lord Slytherin succeeded in cursing Lord Hephaestus, but I have no knowledge of any curse that could make a Lord disappear from memory. Lord Salazar was a prodigious wizard, and while apparently insane, was often considered to be one of the smartest wizards to have ever lived. He was said to have kept journals… That's it!" Ragnok turned and shouted for his messenger, instructing him to bring an inventory of the Slytherin Family Vault. Excitedly, Ragnok explained, "Warrior Potter, you now have possession of the Slytherin Family Vault by right of conquest. The Gaunt Family accessed the vault and tried to sell his journals, but Salazar must have placed a Family Binding enhancement on them, preventing them from ever leaving the family. With any luck, Salazar's famous journals will be in the vault. While we wait, let us continue the reading of Lord Hephaestus's will."

_I, Lord Hadrian Hephaestus, do leave the following to my descendants, _

_The Lordship of the House of Hephaestus shall go to the eldest descendant still of sound mind and body, along with the Hephaestus family heirlooms. The secrets and mysteries of the arts of Hephaestus shall be taught to all descendants of Hephaestus. The eldest shall inherit Domus Hephaestus. _

_The eldest will also be known as the Patriarch of Hogwarts, and it is his duty to provide for Hogwarts. He shall have power over the castle itself, the grounds, the headmaster, the faculty, and the curriculum. _

_However, to accept the Lordship and the Patriarchy, the descendant must agree to the following stipulation: He must take a mate from all five houses within two years. The best and most promising of our students are from Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Hephaestus. I attribute this in part to the cooperation that myself and my wife's insisted upon between houses. Godric was rather proud of his Lions and wanted them to stand on their own two feet and Salazar, until he became unhinged, refused to participate at all, claiming that it was a long term plot to get rid of the houses. Slytherin was, at least, partially correct in this instance. I wanted to reduce the level of house competition down to sports and emphasize and reward inter-house cooperation. Everyone can learn from each other, all of us have different skill sets. So, to set an example, the Patriarch must marry a mate from each of the five houses, as well as to ensure that all houses are equally represented. _

_Present yourself to the suit of armour wielding a badge with a hammer crossed with a sword on the Third Floor of Hogwarts. Go up to it and say that you are here to forge the hammer once again. _

_This is my final will and testament. For what we do in life, echos in eternity._

_Lord Hadrian Hephaestus_

_988 AD" _

Ragnok looked up to see both Harry and Hermione staring at him, mouths hanging open. Hermione was the first to recover, muttering something about growing up an only child and never having to learn to share her toys. Harry raised an eyebrow at her, and Hermione blushed. Ragnok's face was positively beatific, Harry suspected that the old Goblin thought this whole thing was funny as hell.

Harry marshaled his thoughts, despite feeling like he had just been run over by the Hogwarts Express. "Chief Ragnok, I'm beyond stunned. I truly have no idea what to say. Although I am confused as to why my father or nor my grandfather, or any of my other ancestors were never the recipient to this will."

Chief Ragnok steepled his long, bony fingers and considered the question, "I suspect that whatever curse Salazar put on Hephaestus must have played a role in the suppression of this will, for I was the one who presided over your Father's ascension as well, and he had the same Lordship test as yourself."

Harry nodded, "and if I refuse to accept the Lordship of House Hephaestus?"

Ragnok had an answer ready for this question. "Gringotts standard Heritage rules would go into effect, seeking out the next eligible person, who would inherit the role of Patriarch of Hogwarts as well as the combined vaults of the five founders, which represents a staggering sum of gold, enough to destabilize the entire economy."

Hermione winced and told Harry that he had no choice at this point. "What if the next eligible person turns out to be a surviving Death Eater, or worse?"

"Worse than being a death eater?"

Hermione's face grew somber, "Voldemort at least believed in teaching the next generation, even if it meant Snape being in charge; but what if someone became the Patriarch of Hogwarts and decides to close the school, keeping all the gold for themselves?"

Harry sighed, for once again the wizarding world asked much of him. Tiberius echoed quietly in his head, "**This time, you are not alone. You will have myself and your future mates.**" Harry nodded to Tiberius, acknowledging the encouragement. Tiberius continued, "**Partner with the Goblins, they can be great allies, and you already have the respect of their leadership and their warriors**."

Harry turned and looked deep into Hermione's eyes, searching. She held his gaze without wavering. Harry whispered, "I can't do this alone, will you stay with me and help me rebuild our school?" Still holding his gaze, Hermione firmly whispered back a fierce and proud yes.

"Chief Ragnok," Harry said formally, "I will accept the Heritage of the House of Hephaestus to be the Head of the House of Hephaestus, to become the Patriarch of Hogwarts and… "Harry gulped, " to take five mates, one from each house. So say I, so mote it be."

Chief Ragnok grinned, which is a truly terrifying expression on a goblin, and produced two ring boxes. He handed each to Harry. "One is the ring of House Potter and one is the ring of house Hephaestus", he explained. Harry inspected the rings. House Potter's ring was a bright silver metal, topped with a seal and four blood-red rubies inset at the cardinal points around the seal. Ragnok inclined his head towards the ring, "the metal is cobalt, and the rubies from Burma. These rubies represent the traditional Potter family business of designing and building wards." Ragnok then indicated the other ring, a dark metal ring with a flat top with no design on it. "This is the ring of Hephaestus, made from Tungsten, the metal with the highest melting point. It's extremely hard to work with, but this is from Hephaestus himself, so while it appears simple, I suspect that it's anything but."

Harry slowly slide the Potter ring onto his left pinkie, watching as it shrank to fit him to perfection. Harry rotated the ring with his right hand, rubbing the seal with his finger. The ring glowed brightly, seeming to indicate an acceptance of the wearer. Ragnok instructed that Hephaestus House ring should go on the ring finger of his right hand in the Roman style. When the ring slid into place, the blank top lit up with a serif capital H, glowing as if it was on fire. Harry felt a surge of power from each ring, racing up his arms to infuse their power with his. Harry's eyes widened and he started to pull them off.

Ragnok warned him not to pull the rings off, that they were starting to transfer knowledge meant only for the Head of House, so that he would be able to recall the information when it was needed. The rings stopped glowing after a couple of minutes, and Ragnok sat back, satisfied with how Harry was handling the whole situation. Ragnok looked at the young Lord, considering him carefully. Not since Merlin, or in light of today's revelations, Hadrian Hephaestus, had the Goblin Nation worked with such a unique wizard. He decided to throw the weight of the Goblin Nation behind the young man sitting before him, sensing that whatever happened, the wizarding world was going to change dramatically. Ragnok also considered the female to Harry's left. He was told that she was considered to be the smartest witch of Harry's peers, and that she was Harry's closest confidante, and perhaps… much, much more. Ragnok turned and addressed her. "Ms. Granger, Harry has a daunting life ahead of him, and I sense the depth of your connection to him. May I bestow a gift to you, to help you as you aid Harry?"

Hermione was shocked, for as far as she knew, the Goblin's had not bestowed a gift to a human in centuries. She nodded slowly, for once, not sure what to say. Ragnok snapped his fingers, and a younger, well dressed, rather bookish goblin came forward. Ragnok spoke to him in their guttural tongue, Hermione still wishing she could understand them. The younger goblin left and shortly returned with a small box. Ragnok took the box and then handed it to Hermione, motioning that she should open it. Hermione found the clasp, sliding it to the side and opening the box to reveal a solid silver band with a delicate star sapphire inset into the crown. Impossibly tiny runes decorated the entire band, winding around the crown as well. Ragnok took the ring, and slid it onto Hermione's right ring finger, explaining that this ring is a tool of the senior Gringotts bankers, allowing for instant recall of all known laws and customs of wizards, goblins, centaurs, and many more magical beings, as well as the ability to speak to anyone in their native language, and be able to read their writings as well. Ragnok felt that this ring would help Hermione guide Harry through the Byzantine world of magical politics and traditions, also noting that the rings original enchantments were a collaboration between Harry's ancestors and the Goblins, at the time of the Gringotts charter. Hermione stared at the ring, unbridled joy radiating from her face. She stood, bowed and addressing Ragnok in flawless Goblin, "_High Chief Ragnok, I am honored beyond measure by your gift, I shall endeavor to use this gift to assist Lord Potter-Hephaestus in rebuilding Hogwarts, reforming wizarding society and work to bring our two nations together._"

Harry sat back, watching the exchange, finding he quite liked the Goblin leader. Hermione turned to him, eyes shining, a huge smile on her face. Harry grinned back, enjoying seeing Hermione so happy after an incredibly rough year. Harry's own smile faltered, thinking about what had happened and all they needed to do to repair the damage, and Harry realized, prevent another Tom Riddle from ever coming to power again. He wasn't sure how, but he knew that, while Voldemort was dead, another could rise in his place, and Harry couldn't allow that happen. No more prophecies, no more Dark Lords, no more Daily Prophet… Harry's frown turned into a feral grin, he could deal with them, he now had the resources!

Hermione watched the emotions play across Harry's face, concern growing as he frowned, and then confusion as he grinned, like well… a goblin! She cocked an eyebrow at him and he mouthed, "Later." Tiberius stirred and got Harry's attention. Harry looked up at Tiberius and they appeared to have a quick, but silent, conversation. Harry then turned to Chief Ragnok and asked if there was any way to quietly buy up a controlling interest in The Daily Prophet. Ragnok slowly grinned and then laughed out loud. "Lord Potter, your family owns a sizeable interest in the Daily Prophet already, I assume you would like to own a controlling interest and that you will want to keep your ownership secret for the time being?"

Harry nodded, and Hermione, having figured out the gist of Harry's grin, added that she wanted it known to the editor that "The Boy Who Lived" was off-limits for the time being, and that exposes of the remaining death eaters should be… encouraged.

Harry then addressed a pressing issue. "Chief Ragnok, Hogwarts itself was heavily damaged during Voldemort's attacks. Since I am now the… Patriarch…" Harry rolled the word around on his tongue, still getting used to it, " I am assuming that the rebuilding of Hogwarts falls to me?"

Chief Ragnok brightened at the question, "Yes, Lord Potter-Hephaestus, the responsibility does fall to you, but merely to facilitate the funding. Your fortune and Hogwarts own accounts are quite vast, but even so, it would be a significant amount of your gold to have Hogwarts Castle repaired properly, based upon the descriptions we've heard from the battle. We would have to go take a look ourselves to get a better idea of the work involved."

Harry nodded. "I will arrange a time with the Hogwarts staff to bring your builders onsite to assess the damage. For now, though, I am quite overwhelmed and would like to take some time to process everything we have discussed. With all of our belongings destroyed in the battle, could I get a pouch of money from my vault to buy essentials?"

Ragnok snapped his fingers and an obsidian credit card appeared in his hand. "This credit card is keyed to your accounts. Swipe your finger across the name to switch between accounts and swipe across the logo to switch the type of card it is. This card will directly debit your accounts. When you are officially betrothed, Ms. Granger and any of your other consorts will be able to use a card for themselves."

Ragnok stood, an enormous gesture of respect that Hermione now recognized, and addressed both of them. "Lord Potter-Hephaestus and Ms. Granger, I look forward to our next meeting. Please go forth with the knowledge that the Goblin Nation stands with you."

At that, Hermione stood and clasped her hands in front of her, indicating that Harry should do the same. The wizened Goblin slowly walked out of the chamber, accompanied by his retinue. Harry then turned with Hermione and walked out the way they came, with Tiberius following. They found Captain Kurlok waiting outside the entrance. The Captain led them to another room, and they found themselves in a room-sized elevator, rising rapidly to the Atrium of Gringotts. Harry and Hermione left the lift and Gringotts through the main lobby doors.

* * *

A/N: The biggest part of my story so far. It sets up so much and I hope you enjoy the ride! We still have quite a ways to go! Updates are going to be slower from here on out as I need to rewrite much of chapter 4 to better allow for the events of Chapters 5 and 6. I am not putting out a schedule, that sort of pressure will just end with me rushing and that's not something I want to do. Cheers!


	4. A Respite, a Reaffirmation, and a Thief

A Respite, a Reaffirmation, and a Thief

Diagon Alley was a mess. Businesses that refused to bow under Voldemort's rule had their facades, or even their entire building smashed and burned to bits. Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes was simply gone, a smoking crater, a testament to how much the twins had managed to get under the Dark Lord's skin.

Hermione stood still, aghast at the destruction, while Harry shook with rage. Harry finally spoke in a tight voice, "Tiberius, get us out of here." Harry took Hermione's hand and held his hand up. Tiberius swooped in and touched Harry's hand, causing a brilliant flash of ruby light to wash Diagon Alley for a split second.

Harry and Hermione stumbled, having landed on soft sand and losing their balance. Harry pulled Hermione, wrapping his arms around her as he turned mid-fall landing on his back with Hermione on top of him. Unable to speak for a moment, he just held Hermione as the sensations of a Strix's unique form of travel faded from their bodies. Hermione finally looked around, confusion on her face as she took in her surroundings. She got up, pulling Harry upright as well. A beautiful beach stretched out before them, isolated from the rest of the land by tall cliffs, the warm sun shone down, and all was quiet. "Where are we?"

Tiberius landed beside them and spoke to Harry. **This is beach near Ponza, a vacation destination for the wealthiest families dating back to the days of the Roman Emperors. Sit, talk, and when you're ready, I'll take you back to Hogwarts. **

Harry repeated Tiberius's words for Hermione who thanked Tiberius.

Harry took her hands in his and stared into her eyes. To her, he looked very nervous. "Hermione, I know what you said back there, but if you don't want to marry me, I would… understand."

Hermione launched herself at him, and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him fiercely. She pulled back, then locked eyes with him, "Harry James Potter, you silly prat, of course, I'm going to marry you!"

Harry's knees buckled in relief. Shrieking with surprise and laughter, Hermione went down with him, landing on top of him. Looking deeply in her eyes, Harry brought up his hands, wrapping them around her head, drawing her down for a passionate kiss.

"I love you, Hermione Jean Granger."

Hermione snuggled into the crook of his neck, and whispered back, "I love you too." She felt so perfect in his arms, like they were made for each other, a perfect pairing. They clung to each other, life rafts in the maelstrom of their emotions from the day's revelations, just reveling in the soothing embrace of one another. Hermione breathed deeply, taking in the scent of _her_ Harry and a shiver went down her spine at the pure rightness of his scent.

Harry froze, not sure what the shiver meant, lifting his head and looked around to make sure they hadn't been discovered all the while wrapping his arms tighter around his beloved. "What is it?"

Hermione looked up at him, a question on her face. "What is what?"

"Why did you shiver, is something wrong?"

Hermione stared for a moment, then smiled. "No Harry, just being in your arms gave me a shiver of… delight." She was going to elaborate further when she felt/heard a rumble from Harry's stomach. Arching an eyebrow at the intensity, Hermione remarked that she was getting pretty hungry too.

They helped each other up brushing sand off of each other, Hermione sneaking in a couple of good feels of Harry's tush while Harry did his best not to run his hands _all_ over her lithe frame. Looking around, seeing only beach for miles, they hiked up a small trail to the top of the cliffs where they found a sleepy coastal town with a couple of restaurants overlooking the ocean. Asking for a table outside, they enjoyed a plate of fresh oysters and bread dipped in bagna calda (an olive oil infusion of garlic, sardines, and herbs). While they sat and enjoyed the ocean breeze, their talk naturally turned towards the deluge of revelations that the day brought.

Harry sat there, looking puzzled. "Hermione, I never knew that my parents had a will, let alone that I was left with a Manor and a vast fortune. Why wasn't I told this before now? I spent all of my life except for the last two years with the Dursleys when I apparently had my own house?"

Hermione leaned forward in her chair and took Harry's hands in her own. "I'm not sure, but I think the Goblins might be able to help us answer that question. In the meantime, we have a Manor to explore and a Grimoire to locate! Ummm… did the Goblins say where the Manor was?"

Harry leaned back, stunned. "Huh, no they didn't mention the location of Potter Manor, did they?" Harry's Potter Head of House ring glowed briefly on his finger and Harry got a faraway look in his eye. "Well then… it seems that Potter Manor is located deep in a forest in Nottinghamshire, England."

Hermione giggled, "Your family's house is in Sherwood Forest?! Okay, Mr. Robin Hood, would you take your betrothed back your lair?"

Trying out a faux lecherous grin, Harry said, "As you wish, and I might just let you see my booty too!"

Calling out with his mind, Harry sent out a magical pulse. "Tiberius!"

With a quiet flare of red flames, Tiberius appeared on the table. **Poof! Heh… **

"Wait a minute! You don't have to appear in a huge fireball with a piercing scream?!" Hermione shrieked. Tiberius just looked at her and shook his head. Harry laughed and told Hermione that Tiberius appears to be the very embodiment of the Marauders, a true prankster at heart. Harry quickly filled in Tiberius on why this was a compliment of the highest order. Tiberius preened and fluffed his feathers, looking rather smug.

"Can you take us to Potter Manor, Tiberius?" Harry asked.

**No, I cannot, but you can. Concentrate on Potter Manor, and let your ring fill your mind's eye with the destination, and then apparate. Once you apparate, do not go past any of the wards until you call for me and I join you alongside your mate.**

Harry turned to Hermione and explained that he had to go first and then Tiberius would take himself and her there. Hermione looked skeptical but nodded. Harry stood up, left some money for the food, then concentrated on his ring, the four ruby's lit up and then his whole body glowed red for a moment as he shifted forward to apparate.

Harry stumbled, having arrived into a sunlit clearing surrounded by large birch trees and huge oaks. Harry breathed deeply, the air was heavy with the majesty of an ancient forest, feeling like a long-dormant memory. Calling out to Tiberius, it wasn't long before Hermione appeared in the clearing, wreathed in red flames for a moment. Hermione looked around, growing confused. "Harry, where is the Manor?"

Harry took her hand and they stepped to one edge of the clearing. Hermione felt a wave of powerful magic pass over her as Harry guided her and Tiberius through the wards. She looked around and still didn't see a house, just more forest with birch and ancient impossibly thick oak trees… that were in a cluster. Hermione gasped as her eyes slowly worked their way upwards. Nestled on top of an enormous platform, supported by the trees, perched a beautiful three-story home with huge windows and a roof that disappeared into the enormous combined canopy of the oaks. Smaller structures dotted the massive branches the stretched out from the main cluster and rope bridges connected the smaller buildings to the main structure at various levels of the main house.

"Holy shite," Harry breathed, "It's a bloody treehouse, an _actual_ treehouse."

Hermione didn't even bother to scold Harry for his language, she was no less stunned. Harry took her arm and let her forward to the Treehouse. A staircase of polished planks started to unfurl from the main balcony and descended towards the couple. The planks appeared to hover in midair, then ropes flew out from the main balcony and formed into handrails and tied themselves to each plank. It was an impressive enchantment and made a hell of an entrance.

Stepping onto the planks and finding them as stable as the ground, Harry and Hermione ascended, still marveling at the sheer scale of what had to be the world's largest treehouse.

* * *

**A/N**

**This chapter (and the next one) have been done for a while, but I've been puzzling through chapters 6. That's when our villain will get some serious screen time (finally!)**

**But I'm coming to the realization that I need a beta. I need to collaborate with someone who can help me plan this out better and help me with story flow. I've got a rough outline through about chapter 20 to 25, but I need more help fleshing out the story. That's where I'm at. Looking for volunteers or recommendations of beta's I should approach.**

**This story has taken me years to work up the courage to write and publish. I kept putting it off saying that I needed to have more, be more fleshed out, but I knew that I was just procrastinating. I needed your support, and I thank you from the bottom of my heart for the support you've given me so far. I promise I'm in it for the long haul, I have a week long vacation coming up soon and I am planning to write quite a bit while soaking up the rays on a beach.**


End file.
